The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers
Information The Second movie in the Lord Of The Rings trilogy directed by Peter Jackson and Written by Peter, Fran Walsh and Philippa Boyens. It had a budget of $94 Million and a Box Office of $926.05 Million. Plot The film begins with a recount of how Gandalf fell from the bridge of Khazad-Dum, only this time the story follows the Wizard as he falls down a long chasm with the Balrog. Gandalf and the Balrog continue to battle each other in midair, where Gandalf breaks through its skin with his sword. The two of them finally plunge into an underground lake. Frodo seemingly witnesses this as vision while he sleeps, though he passes it off as a dream. Frodo and Sam are making their way through the Emyn Muil and are struggling to find a way out of the labyrinth of rock. Amidst all of this, Frodo also warns Sam that they are being followed. That night Gollum catches up with the Hobbits while they are resting, and mutters about wanting to steal back his "precious...". The Hobbits suddenly pounce and a fight breaks out between them, until finally Frodo holds his sword against Gollum's throat. First they tie a noose of Elvish rope around his neck, but the enchanted rope seemingly causes him severe pain. Gollum begs forgiveness and reasons that he can be kind if he is shown kindness in return. Frodo then asks if Gollum can lead them to Mordor, to which Gollum confirms. Frodo then removes the cord and instructs Gollum to lead them to the Black Gate, although Sam remains distrustful. Meanwhile the Uruk-Hai have Merry and Pippin captured, though they realise that they are being hunted and press on. Pippin therefore leaves a sign for Aragorn and the others to find. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli track the Uruk-Hai across the plains of Rohan. Meanwhile, Saruman communicates with the Eye of Sauron. He deems that the union of the two towers, Orthanc and Barad-Dur, is unassailable and will dominate Middle-Earth. Saruman's forces attack Rohan, killing the son of King Theoden. But Theoden himself is under the possession of Saruman and cannot see what is happening around him. Saruman's spy, Wormtonuge, is able to influence the King. When the King's nephew, Eomer, tries to expose him as a traitor, Wormtongue has his men throw Eomer out and banished from the Kingdom. Eowyn, the King's niece, is left to care for her uncle. At the Eaves of Fangorn, Eomer and his men slaughter the Uruk-Hai, allowing Merry and Pippin to escape and run into the forest. The next morning Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli encounter Eomer and his men. They learn that the Uruks are destroyed, but Eomer has no recollection of seeing any Hobbits. He gives the trio some horses to aid them before he rides off. Aragorn investigates the battle site and discovers Hobbit tracks leading into Fangorn Forest. Merry and Pippin are chased by the Orc, Grishnak, but they are saved when one of the trees suddenly comes to life and stomps on the orc. The tree grabs the Hobbits and names himself as Treebeard. He is initially hostile and he believes they are orcs too, although Merry insists that they are Hobbits. Treebeard has not heard of Hobbits, so he takes them to "... the White Wizard". He brings the Hobbits before a Wizard in glowing white robes. Gollum leads Frodo and Sam out of the Emyn Muil, but they soon encounter the Dead Marshes, where the spectral ghosts are seen resting beneath the waters. Frodo enters a trance and falls into the water, but Gollum pulls him out and warns him to steer clear. Later Frodo calls Gollum by his original name of Smeagul. Gollum is visibly moved as he remembers his long forgotten name, but they are soon forced to hide from one of the Nazgul. The Wraiths have returned and are now flying on large Fell Beasts. In Fangorn, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are confronted by the White Wizard, who overpowers them. The Wizard is then revealed to be Gandalf, who recounts how he slew the Balrog and was resurrected and sent back to complete his task. Gandalf tells them that the Hobbits are safe and they must now ride to Edoras. Gollum finally leads Frodo and Sam to the Black Gates of Mordor. The gates are so heavily guarded that there is no safe way through them into Mordor. Gollum reveals that there is another secret way into Mordor which they could take. Sam is suspicious and urges Frodo to take the gates, but Frodo is doubtful, so he relents and asks Gollum to lead them to the secret way. At Edoras, Gandalf and the others are forced to disarm before they can see the King, although Gandalf manges to get his staff through on the basis of using it as a walking stick. Once inside, Wormtongue tells his men to restrain them, but Aragorn and the others knock them out. Gandalf confronts Theoden and reveals his power to the King. Then Gandalf strives with Saruman and breaks his hold over Theoden, wounding Saruman at Isengard. As Theoden recovers, he has Wormtongue thrown out and prepares to have him executed. Aragorn however intervenes, allowing Wormtongue to return to Isengard. Theoden learns of his son's death and is greif stricken. Before long, refuges arrive at Edoras with news of the burning of the Westfold. Gandalf urges Theoden to meet Saruman in open war, but the King is reluctant to do so. Instead he orders the evacuation of Edoras, intending to retreat to Helm's Deep, Gandalf knows that Theoden and his forces will be trapped there, so he resolves to find Eomer and his army. Aragorn meets Eowyn and learns that she is a skilled fighter, though she is forced to hide her ability as women are not permitted to fight. She believes that as she is of Royal Blood she has every right to fight, to which Aragorn openly agrees. As they set off, Wormtongue tells Saruman that they will flee to Helm's Deep, so Saruman sends out a host of warg riders to destroy the King. In Ithilien, Gollum conflicts with his dual personality. His better natured self shakes off his evil alter ego and he proclaims that Frodo now looks after him. Frodo and Sam are captured by Ithilien Rangers, though Gollum escapes them. The leader of the rangers is Faramir, the younger brother of Boromir. He tells Frodo that Boromir is dead, and later shows Frodo that Gollum is fishing in the Forbidden Pool. Frodo asks Faramir to spare him, which he does, but he orders his men to capture Gollum and interrogate him. From Gollum's wimperings, Faramir deduces that Frodo is carrying the One Ring. Faramir then tells Frodo that he will now go to Gondor, falling under the influence of the Ring. Theoden and his people are soon attacked by the Warg Riders. Eowyn leads the women and children to safety, while Theoden and his men fight off the Warg Riders. In a scuffle with the leader, Aragorn is dragged off a cliff and into the river. Theoden believes that he has perished and urges Legolas to come to Helm's Deep. When they arrive, Eowyn is dismayed to learn of Aragorn's fall. At Isengard, Saruman has raised an immense army of Uruk-Hai. He orders them to march on Helm's Deep and destroy the people of Rohan. Merry, Pippin and Treebeard witness the army from the forest of Fangorn, Aragorn is not dead however, as as Arwen comes to him in a vision and heals him. Aragorn recovers and makes for Helm's Deep, Arwen is then confronted by her father. Elrond states that she must leave Middle-Earth and join her people in the Blessed Realm. Arwen resolves to stay, but Elrond reveals that it is unlikely that they will triumph against Sauron, and even if they do she must accept that Aragorn will die of old age and she will be broken forever. Arwen loses hope and departs from Rivendell with a company of Elves. Elrond is later contacted from after by Galadriel. The Elven Queen foresees that Saruman will destroy Rohan and that Sauron is now turning his efforts towards Gondor. Galadriel states that they must aid Middle-Earth, to which Elrond agrees. Aragorn sees the army of Uruk-Hai on the way to Helm's Deep, so he rides to the fortress and warns the King of the coming threat. Theoden prepares his troops for battle, although they are vastly outnumbered. Later on, Haldir and an army of Elves from Lothlorien arrive to aid King Theoden. The Uruk-Hai arrive and the battle of the Hornburg begins, in which the Uruks use Saruman's blasting power to destroy the deeping wall. After a prolonged fight, the King and his men and forced to retreat into the keep. Treebeard calls a meeting of the Ents to decide if they should fight in the war. At first they decide that they cannot intervene, but Pippin later shows Treebeard the destruction of the trees by Saruman. Enraged, Treebeard summons the Ents and declares war on Saruman. At Osgiliath, Faramir prepares to hand over Frodo and Sam to his father, but Sam angrily tells Faramir about how Boromir went mad under the ring's influence and attacked Frodo. They are then interrupted when one of the Nazgul attacks the city. Back at Helm's Deep, Aragorn urges Theoden to make one last stand, knowing that Gandalf will soon arrive. The King does so and sure enough Gandalf arrives with Eomer and his army. The Uruks are routed and the siege is ended. At Isengard, Treebeard and the Ents destroy Saruman's works and flood the caverns by breaking the dam of the River Isen. Saruman himself is trapped in the tower as a result. At Osgiliath Frodo enters a trance and approaches the Nazgul, but Sam pulls him back and Faramir shoots the Nazgul's steed, forcing it to retreat. Frodo weakens and wonders if he can complete his quest, though Sam reminds him that "There's some good in this world, Mr Frodo, and it's worth fighting for". Faramir sees the error of his ways and releases them to continue their quest. Gandalf, Theoden and the others speculate that Sauron will soon attack Middle-Earth in due course. Gandalf knows that their hopes ultimately rest on Frodo and Sam. Gollum is unhappy with how Faramir's men manhandled him and blames Frodo for not protecting him. Gollum falls back into his evil ways and swears to take back the ring. Knowing that he can't do it himself, he mutters "She could do it..." Gollum hides his intentions and continues to lead the Hobbits towards Mordor. Starring * Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins * Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey / Gandalf the White * Viggo Mortensen as Aragorn Elessar II * Liv Tyler as Arwen Undomiel * Sean Astin as Samwise "Sam" Gamgee * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * John Rhys-Davies as Gimli and Treebeard * Bernard Hill as Théoden * Christopher Lee as Saruman the White * Billy Boyd as Peregrin "Pippin" Took * Dominic Monaghan as Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck * Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf * Hugo Weaving as Elrond * Miranda Otto as Éowyn * David Wenham as Faramir * Sean Bean as Boromir * Craig Parker as Haldir * Brad Dourif as Gríma Wormtongue * Karl Urban as Éomer * Andy Serkis as Gollum * John Leigh as Háma * Bruce Hopkins as Gamling * John Bach as Madril * John Noble as Denethor II * Peter Jackson as Rohan Spearman * Paris Howe Strewe as Théodred Trivia * This film is mostly centered around Aragorn * This film deviated the most from the book. Category:Films Category:Unfinished Articles